1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an agricultural planter having a seed dispensing mechanism which receives seeds from a hopper which can be divided into seed and chemical compartments.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore others have provided hoppers for agricultural planters which are divided into seed and fertilizer compartments. Such constructions are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,093,321; 1,197,292; 3,432,064; 3,915,343 and 3,924,783. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,685,468, removable bins are provided on a lawn care vehicle which are arranged for simultaneous dispensing of a variety of chemicals onto a lawn.